


Weight of Living

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects. Set in season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of Living

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes that may have been made. Enjoy.

What Dean missed most about his childhood was Sam. That was an odd thing to think, he still had Sam. He was literally just a few bedrooms away. Sam was always with him. In actuality though, what he missed was their relationship. They used to be able to talk, and they used to be able to trust each other because they were all they had. Once they had been best friends in addition to being brothers. Sam looked up to Dean, and in return Dean did his best to be worthy of being looked up to. He screwed up sometimes, but Sam always forgave him.

Except this time, this time Sam refused to forgive him. Dean understood, to a point, he screwed up and dammit he felt guilty enough over it. The trials, though, had almost killed Sam. He was going to die, and there was no way in hell that Dean was going to let that happen. Not his brother, his friend. All of his other friends were dead, as Sam once so kindly pointed out to him. Not this one, not Sam. Dean would admit trusting an angel that wasn't Cas wasn't his best idea, because of him Kevin got killed and once Sam found out, well then it got worse. Their already strained relationship was continuing to fray. He had apologized to Sam profusely, but he knew Sam was hurt. Hurt because Dean had continually, knowingly lied to him. Had willingly let a psycho angel possess him. Kevin died because of his actions, and it felt like Sam hated him.

Dean was hurt too, he missed his brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really trying to get back into the swing of writing and this one was a pain to get out. Please leave feedback and check out my tumblr we-do-share-a-more-profound-bond.tumblr.com for more fandom stuff.


End file.
